


A picture says a thousand feelings

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Bringing Al into the future, Caring Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, Hellphones, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Pranks and Practical Jokes, mischievous angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Angel manages to get Alastor to purchase a smartphone, then proceeds to prank Al my changing his home screen to different silly pictures each time. Till he one day he can't bring himself the change the picture that Al has set.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 492





	A picture says a thousand feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Hope you're staying safe in the pandemic still! This is from a prompt I found a while ago, and with the new Addict music video coming out, I felt like I needed to finish this piece in order to give Angel some of the love and comfort he deserves!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It took Angel several months and a lot of asking before Al finally caved and allowed Angel to take him hellphone shopping. As they stood in front of the store, his gut told him this was probably not the best idea he had. But when did he listen to his gut? Al needed a phone, yes he was stuck in the 20s and seemed to hate modern technology, but Angel would drag his boyfriend into the modern world if it cost him all six arms.

"My dear, can you just not purchase me one? I'm sure you have excellent knowledge of what I require and will find the ideal one." Alastor asked with a smile as they stood outside the shop. Al didn't really want to be here, it was only between Angel’s constant asking and Vaggie explaining about the benefits and the phones place in living society that Al eventually caved. But even now, he was contemplating blowing the whole store heaven high to avoid.

"Don't start with your compliments and smooth-talking. These guys are employed to figure out what ya need. Ya wouldn't go to them to get your dick sucked, even if they did have excellent knowledge on it." Angel quipped back, folding both sets of arms. He mimicked Al's accent as he quoted him, earning a twitch from his boyfriend’s eye. Al looked at his boyfriend with a side glance, seeing the defiant look in Angel’s face. He sighed as he looked towards the glass double doors before him. Angel watched Al’s posture straighten, head held high as he began to ooze authority and suaveness.

Angel licked his lips at Al’s presence, walking Al strut elegantly towards the door, the door opening with a wave of his hand. He moved after his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Al’s power and the sway of his hips.

The room fell immediately silent as the Radio Demon walked in, Angel following behind him. Al was quiet for a moment, those cool eyes glancing over the ranges of tables that held the small devices. Several demons were statutes, eyes glued to the powerful demon in the room. Angel understood why Vaggie had been so dramatic at the first meeting of Al.

“Its seems like the only energy in this room is in these little devices. Did the battery die in you all?" Al spoke clearly, the laughing track filling the room as the grin widened. Angel could see several demons shiver at the sound, edging away.

"I might be getting old, but I believe customer service still exists." Al continued on as he walked more into the room, casting a glance to the small plastic devices beside him. Angel rolled his eyes dramatically at Al's comment, walking behind him.

“One of ya worker, just come serve him. The sooner he's got a new phone, the sooner we'll leave, okay darlings?" Angel pointed out, the odd eyes glancing over the several demons wearing the same outfit. He figured they probably worked here. No one stepped forward for a minute. The hairs on the back of Angel's neck began to rise as he felt Al's patience growing thin and as well as his power reaching the surface. He watched Al's finger clench in thin air as if wishing his microphone was present.

With a quick huff, he moved past Al, grabbing the first employee he got too. The poor lass looked terrified, glancing between Angel and Al.

"Look toots, I'll keep him chill. Just do your job, and we can leave all in one piece." Angel pointed out. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but they were here now. The demon still looked like she was ready to piss herself but carefully nodded. She allowed Angel to lead her over to the Radio demon, who was holding a phone up, looking at it with disinterest.

“Ah! Hello, my dear! I've been told you are the place to acquire a perfect hellphone for me." Al turned to the smaller demon, grinning menacingly down at her. Angel watched her shrink back, feeling slightly guilty for putting her in this situation. He prayed to whoever that he had chosen correctly. The smaller demon swallowed, looking up at the radio demon with big orange eyes as she shook.

“That person was right sir, Radio Demon, sir. We can get you an appropriate hell phone that will cater to all your technology needs.” The sales demon began to squeak, nodding quickly in agreement. Al clasped his hands together, tilting his head.

“Then let's begin!" Al announced, walking further into the shop. Angel and the sales demon stood where they were, glancing at each other. Angel gave a small shrug before walking after his boyfriend, the more minor demon scurrying after.

One by one, the other sales assistants and customers went back to their business, avoiding the radio demons path and wrath.

“Are you looking for a simple hellphone or a smart one?" The sales demon asked as she followed Alastor, summoning a small tablet that hung around her neck. She tapped her claws against it,

“Smart one. I ain’t bringing him all the way here just to get a brick.” Angel interrupted before Al could speak, earning him a raised eyebrow. The sales demon tapped that into the tablet before looking back at Alastor.

“We have a wide range of smart hellphones for you to look through. Is there any particular features you want?”

“Something waterproof? Or blood proof would be more appropriate." Al began. The answer made the sales demon shiver and gulp, Angel felt the same. However, the reaction wasn’t as strong, habituating to Al’s tendencies.

"That will limit it down significantly. If you would please follow me, we can test some out." The sales demon gave a quick bow before walking off. Her movements appeared stiff like she was petrified but trying to continue to act professionally. Al hummed to himself as he followed the employee, placing a hand on the small of Angel's back. The firm pressure and slightly uncharacteristic of PDA made Angel blush, a small, cute smile appearing on his face.

"This one is our first one. This came out this year. Water and blood proof. Has around 1.8 GHz of power, the 5-inch screen so can still fit in your pockets. To be honest, the camera isn’t the best on it, but it's ideal for calls, messages and applications on your phone." The demon babbled as Al picked up the phone. The slight pinch in his brow made Angel smile as Al investigated the phone. It looked so delicate among the claws of the radio demon, especially after seeing what those could do.

Angel watched the sales assistant, now more into her role, show Al how to open the decide, got him to try typing out a text message, accessing his contacts and other applications that could be run.

“I’ll take this one.” Al nodded, placing the phone down.

“You saying that just so we can leave and I’ll stop asking you to get one?” Angel butted in before the sales demon could speak. There was a scratch of the record, which told Angel he figured it out. He watched his boyfriend look over his shoulder at him, sending a smiling death glare that made even Angel gulp, but he sucked it in and stuck out his tongue at Al.

“Maybe my companion is correct! We shall look at more!” Al announced, walking off once again. Angel felt like it was probably to stop him strangling Angel. The sales demon sighed heavily and defeated, sending a less terrifying glare at Angel. Angel just shrugged.

“Sorry toots, he needs a good one.” Angel apologised, though didn’t sound too apologetic. He walked after Al, shoving his hands in his striped jacket pocket while the sales demon trailed after them.

* * *

It took an hour for Al to choose one, and for Angel to be sure Al actually did it for himself rather than for Angel. As time progressed, Al seemed to invest more in the phones and the sales demon speech. Angel had to give it to the sales demon, at first he felt she'd run for the hills, but she managed to keep it together till the end of the sale. Al had gone for an older model of Angel's current one, completely waterproof (proven when Al summoned a ball of blood and dropped it in), a radio app (Al seem invested in the idea) and a good camera (Angel already planned on utilising it).

When they finally left the store, Angel looked over his shoulder as the sales demon seemed to slump against the counter, other staff running over to obviously get the gossip on the radio demon and Angel Dust.

Angel had bought some accessories, like headphones and a protective case. The case was clear, much to Angel disappointment. There was a cute heart one he adored, but Al had said he’d rather let Val use him in the next porno than be seen with that. Angel enjoyed the idea of Al joining him at work a little bit too much.

As they got to the hotel, Al entered first, holding the door open for Angel. Angel sent him a grateful smile and a wink, walking over to the chairs in the foyer, collapsing in them.

"Five photoshoots one after the other is easier than taking ya phone shopping. I thought the sale assistant was gonna piss herself.” Angel remarked, crossing his arms as he relaxed into the highbacked chair. Al seated himself facing opposite Angel, hands pushing up his coat slightly, so he didn’t sit on it.

“Then you had better hope that this last me a while. As for the sale assistant, I found her very informative and helpful.” Al replied, crossing his legs. He took the phone out of the small black bag, very gingerly tapping it with one finger.

“Great, I’m dating a single finger typer. Betta expect three days for a single reply.” Angel groaned dramatically as he watched his boyfriend type away, sending a warning glance at him.

“You instigated this Angel, you will have the deal with the consequence of I getting use to this…. this…. technology.” Al pointed out, his voice trailing off at the end before his spat out the word technology like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I date someone stuck in the 20s. Not exactly famous for good decisions.” Angel uttered with a pout.

"Dating you, in general, is one of the few good decisions I made," Angel added with a wink, grinning wide enough to expose his golden tooth. This only got wider when he saw a rush of red over Al's cheeks and Al refusing to meet his gaze. Triumph swam in his chest, he shuffled to the edge of the chair.

"You make a remark, and you can sleep by yourself tonight," Al warned, finally meeting Angel's gaze. Al could see the mischievous comments racing in Angel's head, having a feeling the blush that burned his cheeks was at the top of the list. Angel huffed, but the smile on still on his face. He didn’t need to comment to let Al know his thoughts.

“Fine, though with how much you enjoy snuggling your face into my chest fluff, I’m thinking that threats gonna harm you as well." Angel proclaimed, hearing the tell-tale scratch of the record which meant it was time to leave. Al's head snapped up in the direction of Angel, or where Angel had been. The chair was now tipped over, laying on the floor and the clip of Angel's boots up the stairs showed his boyfriend had runoff. His ears twitched, picking up the sound of Angel's laughter filling the hallways.

While he could easily send his shadows to do something minor to Angel Dust or carry through with his threat, Angel had been correct. Al didn’t like denying himself what he wanted, and he comes to appreciate Angel's soft fur and warm body at night while he slept. There would be other times to get Angel back for such a public declaration of Al's own habits.

The assistant had helped set up the phone in the shop for them, setting the time, putting in some of Alastor's details and getting an account up. Both the assistant and Angel had shown him how to add a number to the phone, so it could record it, using Angel's number as an example. When Angel had proudly announced they were going phone shopping to the hotel, much to Alastor's displeasure of being worn down to agreement, Charlie had excitedly written down all their phone numbers for Al to add. He wasn’t sure why, some rarely left the hotel so would be available for face to face talking, which Al found much more to his taste.

Alastor had told her as much, but it didn’t seem to quench the fiery positivity she expressed like her own hellfire. She pointed out phones are needed for emergencies or if he’s out of the hotel and doesn’t wish to come back just to speak to someone.

This is how Al was attempting to navigate the phone, following the instruction he was given previously to get to the contacts, adding a new one and slowly imputing the numbers scrawled on the white, folded paper in his lap. Of course, Angel would run off after forcing him to get a phone.  
  
Once done, he clicked the button that reminded him of a lens of a camera he claimed off one of his victims when he was alive. The screen changed, becoming transparent as he now gazed his own red slacks and polished black shoes. Just to make sure, he tapped the screen with his fingertip, feeling the screen still present and now vanished.

So the camera. Very detailed, more than it has been in the 20s. Al was sure he could see the thread of the material of his trousers. He moved the camera up, watching the image change entirely. Interesting. It baffled him how much technology had moved on, and he still held disdain, but this could be entertaining.

“What the fuck at you doing?” Came a gruff voice to his side, Alastor swinging around, pointing the phone at the voice. Husk was stood beside him, a closed bottle of cheap alcohol in his paws as he watched Al with a bored expression.

"Husker! My dear friend! Angel has procured me a hell phone, I was just examining to features it has to offer." Al answered cheerfully as ever, the smile spread wide over his face. The answer got a raised eyebrow, Husk's mouth downturned as usual from having to deal with Al.

“Give the guy a medal, he managed to drag you into the future.” Husk quipped as he walked past Al, heading towards the bar. His tail swung after him, twitching at the quiet static of Al.

“Not so fast my old friend, I have some use of this device, but I still dislike technology of the new era. Whatever happened to listening to the radio on an evening, sipping rum and reading the newspaper.” Al interjected at the quip, the static coming a little louder at the insinuation that he was leaving his era behind.

“Yeah, yeah. While plotting who to kill next and what you were gonna make with them." Husker continued Al's story, hearing it enough times throughout his employment.

Al watched Husk dip under the bar, taking his usual seat behind the bar. He wasted no time flicking the bottle top of his booze and taking a deep swig.

"Which will happen tonight if I get accused anymore of leaving behind my beloved and truly better era," Al replied in his usual cheerful tone, standing up to walk to the bar. The grin was tighter than usual, a small tilt of the head told Husk that Al was getting irritated.

"Take it Charlie getting my number this morning was for you?" Husk changed the subject to save the peace, pouring Al a glass of bourbon. Al gave a nod of thanks, taking it and sipping it.

“Yes, dear Charlie. According to her, I required your number for emergencies.” Al repeated her reason. Husk snorted into his drink, swallowing before replying.

“Anything that you class as an emergency, I don’t wanna be involved.”

"Unless I require a cat demon who can drink hell's weight in cheap booze," Al remarked offhandedly, his chuckle following as well as the cliché laugh recording. Husk gave a huff of laughter of his own, tilting his bottle towards Al.

"If that situation ever comes, I'll be there. Otherwise, you're on your own."

The two drank in silence as Al explored the phone more.

"I believe my phone is malfunctioning. I'm trying to open the app the assistant showed me, but it's just coming up with No internet connection found." Al said after a few minutes of growing static. Any more and Husk would swear his ears lost their function.

“You connected to hotel’s wi-fi?” Husk asked.

“Wi-fi?” Al answered with a question, raising an eyebrow at the unusual word or words.

Husk released a heavy sigh, slumping a little at the answer. Of course, Al wouldn’t have a clue. Al was wickedly smart with scheme, deals and being a mighty overlord, but he was useless sometimes. Not that Husk would speak it out loud. He liked his being complete and feet on wood than eldritch bullshit.

“Pass it here. It’s the thing that makes the internet work, you need a source. A bit like a radio tower but local." Husk tried to explain as Al passed the phone over with little argument. The explanation seemed to allow Al to ponder, sipping his drink as he did so. It gave Husk time to put in the password “Rainbow666” for the hotel, before passing it back to Al. Al twitched from his thoughts, practically a jump in his book, and took the phone.

"Thank you, Husker, I was almost going to go and do broadcast at the shop for selling me inadequate products." Alastor chuckled as he tapped into the search bar. Husk just rolled his eyes, slumping against the bar as he watched Al navigate the phone. The grin was falling slightly with focus, becoming more natural compared.

"How do I save the image? I wish to have it displayed on the main screen permanently." Alastor pushed the phone over the bar towards Husk. Husk gave another sign, turning the phone a correct way. A picture of a wendigo stared up at him, the split dead deer skull staring at him as then clawed hand clawed at a dead, mutilated carcass. Of course, the sadistic deer would choose this.

"Press ya finger, it comes up with a choice, click save. Go to your gallery, click the dots and put at your home screen photo." Husk mumbled through the instructions tiredly, acting out the instructions till the horrific image was displayed. He shoved the phone back, finishing the bottle.

“Thank you, my old friend! Your help is much appreciated.” Al drank the last of his bourbon, clicking his fingers and summoning the bottle. He grasped the neck of the bottle in one hand and phone, pushing away from the bar.

"I shall enjoy this with my radio and planning my next broadcast," Al announced as he vanished into the shadows. Husk eyelids didn’t even flicker at the announcement. He had a feeling that helping Al would lead to further being a pain in his ass.

* * *

“Angel. What is this?” Al asked too calmly for Angel's taste in general. They were in Al's room at the minute. Angel was on his front, flipping through the latest lingerie magazine and was enjoying circling items for his Wishlist. Al was sat crossed legged in his plush red high-backed chair, a book in his hand and soft jazz flowing from him.

The jazz had stopped suddenly just before the words, Angel looking over his shoulder at what Al was motioning it too. Al’s phone was in his hand, unlocked by the pale light highlighting Al’s face and reflecting off his monocle. It struck Angel immediately what Al was referring to, causing it to bite his lip in anticipation. Though he still decided to feign ignorance.

"What, babe? It's your phone, isn't it?" Angel shrugged as he rolled onto his side to face Al easier, propping his head under his hand. Any other demon who has spied him in this position would be more distracted by Angel than their problem. But of course, Al isn’t. These eyes flicker up from the phone, looking past the position and directly at Angel.

Sometimes it slightly terrified Angel how easily Al looked passed the seductive and suggestiveness, all the barriers of confidence pushed aside with the ease of breathing. But it was like a breath of fresh air after living in smoke for so long. It was a relief and terrifying. But he trusted Al to not betray the trust Angel had with him.

“My picture on my screen, you’ve changed it.” Al turned the phone around. Angel could make out the image of a passed out Husk on the bar, drool pooled around his open mouth and a dick sticker attached to his forehead.

“Why do you think it was me? The only one that couldn’t have done it was Husk, obviously.” Angel pointed out, trying to keep the fit of giggles under control. It was taking all his acting ability to present any small gesture Al was looking for.

“Because in my gallery, the full image shows a….a…. your regular drink beside Husk," Alastor answered. However, his and his static stuttered at the rather inappropriate name for the drink. Angel couldn’t help the laughter, rolling onto his back as he grasped his stomach as the contained laughter poured out of him.

“What? You mean sex on my face. Not just my regular drink.” Angel snorted through the laughter at his comment, making to send a wet wink in Al’s general direction from the laughter tears. Al was rubbing his temple as Angel laughed, a blush on his face at the suggestive nature.

“I know you’re talented with your tongue. But please restore my photo back.” Al requested, offering the phone to Angel. Angel shook his head, his white hair wafting with the motion.

“Just do it yaself. Do what ya did the change it first time." Angel answered, rolling back to beginning fingering through his magazine. Though there was a blush under the fur at hearing Al remark on his tongue, a slight shiver in his muscles at the remark. Not that Al knew from his own experience, but Al had heard of Angel's abilities. Still, a little bit sexy to hear Al say it so obviously.

Al let out an annoyed release of static, standing up. He dusted his shirt off, the coat left over the back of his chair. Angel raised his eyebrow questioningly at the movement, gnawing at his lip at the worry Al was gonna leave because of the little prank.

“I’m going to obtain a bottle of whiskey from the bar. Shall I get you your usual?” Al offered in response.

“Nah, I’ll have a creamy pussy instead.” Angel sniggered, laughing at the slightly pissed off twitch of Al's eyes and grin. With a nod, he disappeared out the door, the door doing little to hide the laughter from Angel.

* * *

Al went back to Husk to get the image changed, much to Husk’s annoyance of his correct assumption. However, that wasn't the end.

Within a day, the image has changed again. This time Al discovered his photo has been changed in the kitchen. The night before Charlie had an accident with the blender, the lid flying off and spreading some sort of green gloop she believed would help redemption all over the kitchen. The said picture was of a covered Charlie, who looked like the creature from the deep lagoon and a pissed-off looking Niffty on the table, staring at the mess. As thrilling and enjoyable it was to have such despair in a photo of the two ladies, and he made sure remained in the galleries. Still, he found it not to his taste to see every day. Once again, Husk was to the rescue.

The next came a week later after Al had been careful to keep his phone out of reach, Angel had still managed to obtain it without permission from Alastor. This time as he checked it after getting ready, tying his tie. As he grabbed it, it felt unusually sticky than he remembered. With a frown he unlocked it, a burst of static leaving this. He was gonna have to make Angel pay for this. This time was Miss Cherri bomb making a crude gesture with one hand, and a worrying blue cocktail in her other hand. Obviously, Angel had stolen it during the night, took it on a night out and delivered it back. Al had thought nothing of the night out, knowing how close Cherri and Angel were and how they liked a night out. Charlie hadn’t interrupted his sleep or morning routine with speak of a turf war with his boyfriend involved, so he was probably just hungover. With a sadistic grin, he made sure to direct Niffty to Angel’s room first, told her to take the vacuum cleaner and mop and bucket. No matter what Angel said, make sure his room was cleaned. The grin was deadly as Al came down, that even Husk didn’t dare comment when he was requested to change the photo again. He hoped Angel knew what he was doing.

* * *

Al had kept the phone tucked away at all times after the several incidents of theft and alteration. Not that Angel was wanting to risk pissing off Al again after the rude wake-up call he got with a banging hangover. No matter how much he tried to shoo away Niffty, she remained, dodging around him. He locked himself in the bathroom to stop the noise from killing his head.

However, this opportunity was too excellent. Angel had been sent to get Al for Charlie, so after no answer to his knock but hearing the usual jazz music, he pushed open the door.

“Al? Babe?” Angel asked, poking his head through the door. The sound of a running shower and muffled jazz music coming from the closed door to the left gave him his answer. He moved into the room, debating how much Al would punish him if he went to shower with his boyfriend. Probably a lot, but so worth it.

He was just about to take a seat when he spotted the phone on the bedside table. With a quick look at the closed door and hearing the water still running, he slipped over silently. Angel paused for a second, checking around it and the shadows for any creepy booby traps Al could have set. His hand outstretched, pausing for second before swiping it fast. His whole body tensed, waiting to be attacked by the tentacles. He opened one eye, checking around. Safe. Thank fuck.

Angel decided a stupid face he pulled would be ideal this time. Hopefully, it wouldn’t piss Al off as much. He enjoyed the harmless prank he could pull on the Radio Demon, and Al seemed to be part amused, and part pissed off. So while he found it entertaining, Angel would keep doing it.

However, he froze when he opened the phone this time. Instead of the freaky deer creature Al insisted on having, was a picture of Angel already there. This one has been taken without Angel's knowledge. He was fast asleep in the picture on his side, looking peacefully for once, with Fat Nuggets curled up his chin and a pair of Angel's arms keeping the sleeping pig close. It looked way to fluffy for Al's phone, too peaceful and adoring but it was. Angel jumped a little as the picture was replaced by another, Al having installed a slideshow app. Angel again. This time awake but distracted. It was Al's room, Angel dangling over the edge of Al's bed, lips chewing at pen as he stared at a magazine. He recalled the incident, he was debating over the red and pink version of a dress. Angel looked at the focus and conflict on his face. How had the techno-virgin getting sneaky shots?

The next flicked up, the kitchen this time. Angel's back was to the camera, his head turned and tilted a little. In this shot he was singing into a giant pepper mill to the music at the time, wearing an oversized pink fluffy jumper and a black skirt. His eyes were screwed shut as he obviously was trying to hit the notes (and so was and could), yet the passion was etched in his body language.

The slide show showed around five other images of Angel doing the most basic things, from holding four outfits in his hands as he debated what to wear to his styling his hair (not even his chest fluff! His actual head hair!). The last one was a selfie, Alastor’s face cut in half while the whole group of them sat at the bar laughing. Charlie, Niffty were laughing loudly at what Angel had joked, with Vaggie and Husk even offering up a quiet chuckle. Angel had no clue how he had gotten this shot without anyone realising it.

Angel could feel the tears racing down his face as the slideshow started again. His stomach felt light and heavy at the same time. It felt so long since some had taken a picture of him purely for him, not because he was looking sexy or fucking someone. These pictures were boring, they showed nothing of his cleavage, his crotch or his ass, to anyone else these would be worthless. But Al had made them his home screen photos.

A sob left Angel’s throat as he settled on the bed, the phone in his lap as he tried to rub away tears that kept falling. It felt so easy to just believe Al saw him as a person and not a sex toy or profit. But when faced with the evidence, the disbelief and resistance to the fact were lodged in his throat. Angel would pose for photos if Al asked, sexy or not. And he knew Al would ask if he wished so. But Al obviously didn’t want it. He didn’t want Angel putting on an image or acting for the photo. Al wanted Angel as Angel, and just him. He noticed every picture had a different expression and feeling emanating from it. Like Al wanted all of Angel's feelings, not just the plastic smile he perfected over the years.

Angel’s heart felt like it was swelling painfully, and if he wasn’t in such a state, he would have been concerned. He sniffed snottily, running his arm under his nose.

The door to the bathroom swung open, steam illuminated by the white bathroom light rolling out before Alastor followed. He wore a simple pair of red pyjama pants which hung low on his waist as he dried his ears carefully with a grey towel. He managed to not let the surprise enter his face at seeing Angel sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry my dear if I had known you were here, I wouldn't have entered in a state of undress," Alastor spoke first, unable to correctly see Angel's face. Angel gave a snotty laugh at the comment, rubbing his eyes again. Al was ever the gentlemen, even when dating. Angel glanced up properly to see Al standing before him shirtless, and the sudden look of concern on his face at seeing the make-up running down Angel’s face and his wet eyes.

"What's happened, my dear?" Alastor asked a quiet fury curling in him towards the unknown person that had caused his Angel to cry.

“You, you dick. What’s with taking all these photos of me?” Angel snorted out, seeing the killer tendencies flickering in Al’s eyes and his posture. Al’s brows furrowed as he tilted in his head in confusion.

“Do you dislike them?” Al asked. He personally adored them and held them as an achievement, both for his general stealth and managing to get the tiny torture device to cooperate with taking clear one (blurred photos were more common than Al liked to admit).

“I fucking love them you fucking smiling freak, I just not use to the idea is all.” Angel snapped unconsciously, his feelings and emotions more tangled than his rope collection. He sniffed again, watching Al take a seat beside him, feeling the pleasant scent of a newly washed Alastor beside him. He wasn’t sure what Al used as soap, but he needed to start washing his own sheets in it.

"While the new name may need some talking about, I'm glad you like my artistic efforts. I was informed by Charlie and Vaggie that is was common practice for people in relationships to have each other as the wallpaper. I thought you were constantly changing was displaying the fact you were unhappy with me going against the usual custom. Though now I have you displayed on the home screen, I do understand why it has become the normal custom.” Al reprimanded before explaining softly, watching Angel still gazing at his phone in his lap. Angel slowly slumped against Al, his height allowing him to snuggle the top of his head into Al’s neck. He felt Al tense, back straightening at the sudden contact.

"Thank you, Al," Angel mumbled to the silence of the room and to Al. Al let out a sigh that allowed his body to relax and deflate, raising a hand to ruffle the hair currently dominating his shoulder. Angel let a small sniffy chirp and whine at the action, moving closer to Al. It was definitely a strange sensation to have fur pressed up against completely against his skin after being used to only a small area, and he wasn’t sure if he loved it or not. But while he decided, he would tolerate.

“My mon cher” Al hummed back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
